A New Adventure
by Silverwing365
Summary: Based off the Manga. A new evil has taken Zelda,Shadow returns, and so does Link's personality's. Will they be able to defeat evil again? My first fanfic please read!
1. A New Evil

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````A New Evil````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

From the first day Link returned Four Sword he regreted it. It didn't feel right, he missed

being called "Green", his friends were gone and he proboley would never see them again, but he couldn't think about it right now , someting was amiss in Hyrule.

In the distance Hyrule Castle was on fire, and the sky was covered by pitch black clouds. As Link got closer to the castle he realized monsters were everywhere,

raiding the castle, even climbing through the windows. Link crept behind the walls making sure the monsters didn't spot him and slowly reached one of the castle's

many entrances. But there, in the door way stood a very familer face, Shadow. "Sh-Shadow... is that you?" Link asked unable to beileve his eyes. " Yep, it's me and

i'm as shocked as you are." Shadow replied, grinning. The two headed into the castle, taking hidden paths to avoid the monsters. "Shadow, I thought you died... how

are you alive?" Link asked. "I didn't die, I dissapeared." Shadow corrected. "So, as long as no light is on me, I can live." Climbing a spiral staircase the pair

ventured further into the castle. When they reached the top they stopped to catch a breath. Link and Shadow headed forward to the throne room.

"Zelda! Something is very wrong!" Link shouted. Both boys looked forward to see, not Zelda, but a gigantic black dragon coiled around the throne.

The beast had pitch-black scales and a crown-like row of horns atop his head. His blood red eyes stared at them cruely. "Wh-Who are you?...

What have you done with Zelda?" Shadow yelled. "Scared? I love the taste of fear." The dragon said, eyes glowing with greed. "Im not afraid! You don't scare me!

Shadow rejected. "Hmmp, whatever. My name is Malador, don't confuse me with that pitiful Gannondorf." Malador said. "Where is Zelda?" Link asked.

"Worried of the princess? She's fine, for now...but if you ever want to see her again, bring the five barrers of the Triforce of Courage to my castle in the east,

if you suceed i'll return the princess." With that the dragon dissapeared in a whisp of black smoke. "The barrers of Courage?" Shadow asked.

"I get it!" Link exclaimed. "Thats a first..." Shadow mumbled. With Link leading the way the two headed back from which they came. Only

this time they turned left at the entrance. " Where are we going?" Shadow asked. "When Malador said barrers of courage I think he ment us."

"But there is only two of us...unless..." Shadow looked forward and saw the Four Sword Sanctuary. "Exactly." Link answered.

"But what if we unseal a monster?" Shadow qestioned. "With the five of us we'll be unstopable, and don't you want to see Red, Blue and

Vio?" "Alright... just be careful..."

At that Link placed his hands on the sword, and pulled it out of its stone.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.1`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: Sorry for the short chapter, the others we'll be MUCH longer, Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	2. Reunited

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Reunited````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Guys, I missed you!" Red said, hugging Blue. " Hmmp, miss me anymore and BAD things will happen."

Blue replied, pushing Red off him. "I missed you too." Green said smiling. "W-Wait a second is that Shadow!"

Blue said. "Yes it's me, you seem to be as hot-headed as ever." Shadow replied cooly. Blue was about to comment

but was cut off by another voice. "Shadow, I want to apologize...for almost killing you, you...you where my first friend too."

That voice could only belong to Vio. "Thanks." Shadow said, smirking. "Im sorry to interupt, but we do have a slight problem."

Green explained what had happened. "Alright, lets go!" The five said, heading towards Hyrule Feild.

-Zelda's POV-

(Inspired By Hazleholly)

The room was dark, only four lanturns in the corner of the room showed dim light. In the

center of the room the was what seemed like a big bird cage and a single person was inside, Zelda.

Malador entered the room, standing in front of the cage. "How is my guest of honnor?" Malador smiled

cruely. "Let me go." Zelda said coldly. "Why would I? Too much off my plan has already began."

He answered. "Soon I shall capture the violet hero for step 2 of my plan." He contenued.

"What are you going to do with Vio?" Zelda exclaimed. "Heh,heh,heh...Vio may seem

quite, calm, and strong, but his weakness is his heart and using his own memories against him

makes him a easy target." Malador smiled. As he turned to leave, Zelda asked him ,"Why are

you doing this?" "Becuse being alone, hurts." At that Malador left the room.

Leaving Zelda to ponder over what he had said.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.2`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen to Vio? Why is Malador so cruel? Tune in to find out! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	3. Lost

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Lost ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After days of traveling the five heros stopped to rest in a small inn at Littleroot Village.

The room was nice and cozy, a small table with some chairs were in the corner of the room

and five beds were lined across the right wall, a small fire was burning. Green and Blue sat at the table

arguing over who was better at swordfighting, while Red was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Shadow leaned agenst a wall wisecracking at Blue and Green's argument, and Vio silently was reading his book.

"No, Im much better you lier!" Blue shot at Green." Whatever, you know I am the best!" Green replied.

"Can you please stop, im trying to read." Vio said, his head throbbing. Both boys contenued to argue as if Vio never said

a word. "You should really listien to Vio, he's better at swordfighting than both of you." Shadow added, smirking.

Green and Blue both sweatdropped and went to bed. "Goodnight." Green said turning off the light.

Everyone fell asleep, except for Vio. He sat quietly in bed, thinking. Until he was interupted by a sickening scream.

Quickly he jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword and ran out of the inn. Following the scream Vio ran into the woods.

-Time Passes-

Vio was hopelessly lost. The woods were endless, he was tireing quickly. He thought to himself.

A Way Out. Thats what he needed. It was short, simple, but so hard to find.

Driven to exshaustion Vio sat on the leafy ground. Tired. So tiered he thought he would pass out.

But suddenly a bunch of monsters apperared in front of him. 8 Darknuts, 12 moblins, and 5 Wolfos.

There was no way Vio could fight them off, but he had to try. At that Vio lunged at the monsters.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.3`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen to Vio? Only time will tell! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	4. Taken

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Taken ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Vio's gone!" Shadow yelled waking Green from his sleep. "Ahhhhhhh!" Blue fell from his bed.

"What the heck are ya yelling for!" Blue shouted awaking Red. "It's Vio! He's Gone!" Shadow replied,

pointing to Vio's empty bed. "It's still dark out, he couldn't have gone far. We have to find him!"

Green said, grabbing their swords the boys ran out of the inn. Following Vio's footprints they came to the forest.

"It's so big." Red said staring at the dense forest. "I have a idea." Shadow said pulling a thread off his tunic.

"Blue and Red can stay out here and hold on to this thread, while Green and I go in and we wont get lost."

"Do I have to stay with Red?" Blue complained, while Red looked hurt. "Yes, and good idea Shadow."

Green said. Handing the thread to Blue, the two boys entered the forest.

These arn"t normal eneimes, Vio thought to himself, dodging a Darknut's attack. They didn't have weak points.

No matter where he hit them it seemed like the monsters didn't feel the blow. The monsters were closing in on

him. While backing up, Vio tripped on a tree root. He fell to the ground, laying on his stomach, too weak to move.

"Well, at least I tryed." Vio thought as claws dug their way into his back. Vio's concessness was wavering, darkness

was closing in on him, he fought it but lost.

They saw it happen, they watched as the invincable monsters bound unconcess Vio and carried him away.

Shadow coulden't bare watching them take his half-alive best friend away. But he couldn't help him.

He felt so useless. Green couldn't believe what happened, but a surge of hope ran threw him.

"Where gonna get Vio back." Green said, eyes watering. Shadow nodded, he wasn't going to lose his friend

easy. He couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.4`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: Will they save Vio? Only time will tell! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	5. The Emerald

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Emerald ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The four heros, driven by hope, began their search for their kidnapped friend.

"Red! Quit mopping, we'll find him!" Blue said. Red wasn't himself, no one was.

They were all missing a part of themselves. They missed Vio. The four boys traveled by night.

(So Shadow wouldn't dissapear) They have heared rumors about monster taking people to a tower

near Lost Woods, so thats were they planned to go. But Shadow saw some thing that caught his intrest.

On the side of the stony path, there was a single Cucco. "Look at This!" Shadow pointed to the Cucco.

"Awww...how cute..." Red was about the pet it, but its eyes turned an sinister red. With a loud 'cokkle-doodle-doo',

A army of Cuccos charged at them. "Ahhhhhhh!" Fleeing the small birds the boys ran into a cove. " Green Hero,

come forth." A voice eminated from the water. Green nervously approched the voice. A green fairy rose from the water.

" Collect the jewels to vanquish Malador." At that the fairy dissapeared, leaving an emerald in its place.

Picking up the jewel, the boys contenued their journey.

-Zelda's POV-

Malador appeared in front of Zelda's cage. " I just recived word that we've captured the Hero."

"Don't hurt him!" Zelda begged. "Im afraid its too late for that." Malador smirked.

"But don't worry , he's not dead...yet." Malador left the room, a slight frown on his face.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.5`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: Whats the meaning of the jewels? Only time will tell! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	6. Escape

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Escape ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vio awoke in a very dark room. He tried to get up but pain surged though his whole body, wincing

he sat back down. He was hurt, he couldn't tell how bad though, since it was so dark. Ignoring the pain,

he slowly got up and felt in front of him. With his bound hands he felt cold metal bars. He was captured. Taking a deep breath,

he felt around the rest of the room and felt a glass vase. Pushing it out of the way, he saw a faint light.

Crawling though the hole, he followed the light. He was in a forest, not a normal forest, but Lost Woods.

Vio shakley stood up, limping through the woods and hiding from the monsters view. Memories from when he met Shadow

helped him navagate through the wood. With every step it was harder for Vio to breathe, when he reached the entrance

he gathered enough courage to look at his wounds. At first sight Vio paled and collapesed.

The Four Heros reached the small path that lead to the woods. They were unusally quiet the whole way.

Shadow was in deep thought. Vio, as he felt, was his only friend. What would life be without him?

He choked these thoughts. Vio would never give up on them, would he? Vio was too nice for that.

He wouldn't die without a fight. He's known him for too long.

Drowning in his thoughts, Shadow stopped questioning himself.

The four reached the entrance to the woods and saw a purple-clad boy laying unconcess.

Vio.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.6`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: Is Vio okay? Only time will tell! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	7. A Hero's Plea

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` A Hero's Plea ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The four boys looked at their fallen comrade, unable to understand the sight.

Green cut the rope binding Vio's hands.

Vio was bleeding uncontrolably. He had long gashes on his arms and legs, slashes across his back

and three deep cuts on his chest. Red was sobbing, unable to take in what happened. Shadow

teared up. "Vio, don't leave us!"

Vio stood in darkness. He didn't know what happend. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"You!" Vio said to Malador. "Heh heh heh...poor Vio, don't you know whats happening?" At this,

Malador made a image appear. It was Vio, badly wounded, surounded by his morning friends.

"Your dieing." Malador smirked. "N-No, it's an illusion..." Vio was shaking. "I c-can't...

I-Im not..." "You are." Malador answered. Vio watched the image as his breath slowed and finnaly

stopped... he was dead. Vio watched as all four links burst into tears. They cared about him. He had to

die to understand that...Vio thought coldly to himself. "No..." Vio whispered. Malador slightly frowned, but quickly

hid it." How sad...heh..heh..heh" Malador cackled. 'NOOOO!" Vio ran forward to Malador, slashing his sword.

All went white.

**"Don't feel lucky, at my castle i'll kill all of you!" **Malador screamed.

Vio began to faintly breathe again. "Guys he's breathing!" Shadow shouted, tears in his eyes.

"We have to hurry! Vio will die again if we don't stop his bleeding!" The four heros picked up

Vio and headed toward town.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.7`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Only time will tell! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	8. The Ruby

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Ruby ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lifting Vio on their shoulders the heros brought him to a small hospital.

"We need a help! Please!" Shadow pounded on the wooden door.

A short man with gray hair and a beard opened the door. "Goodness!, Please come in!"

Laying Vio on a small bed, the docter took off his tunic. He dabbed a substance on his wounds

and wrapped them in bandeges. "Your lucky you got him here in time, he would have died from blood-loss"

The docter said, stepping out of the room. "He's okay!" Red yelped breaking into tears.

"He'll need some rest though, you boys can stay here for the night." The man smiled.

"Thanks so much, how much should I pay you?" Green asked. "You don't have to pay me its just

nice to know I saved a life. The man smiled. "Thanks." Green smiled.

When everyone was asleep, Shadow crept outside and sat on the porch. Suddenly, the door cracked open and

Shadow jumped in suprise. In the doorway stood Red. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Shadow asked.

"Im worried about Vio." Red said. "Don't be, I know Vio, he'll be alright." They saw a sudden spark of light

in the grass. "It's a ruby..." Red said, picking it up. The two boys stared at the sky. How will they defeat Malador?

-Zelda's POV-

Zelda heard heavy footsteps. Malador stood in front of her a long gash in his right forarm.

His blood was a deep blacksh-purple. "The heros did this to me..." He said weakly.

"They may have destroyed my family, but not me!" Malador left the room, hate clouding his

mind.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.8`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Only time will tell! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	9. Awake

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Awake `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vio awoke to see Shadow siting next to him. "I guess im not dead after all." Vio said with

a smile. "Vio, you got hurt bad, you scared me." Shadow replied. Vio looked down and saw the

bangeges. Suddenly the door opened and Red glomped Vio. "Ow Ow! Ow!" Vio exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead." Red said, tears coming to his eyes.

Green and Blue came in and saw that Vio was awake. "Dude, you really had me thinking

you where gone!" Blue said. "Vio, wheir gonna stay in town for a while, so you can

heal." Green said. "No, thats alright, don't worry about me." Vio answered

"Like it or not, where gonna stay here." Green said. Shadow tapped Vio's shoulder, though a afraid it

might hurt him. Vio turned around, looking at Shadow. "Yes?" "You stopped breathing, you did die,

but you suddenly started to breath again, why is that?" Shadow asked. Vio froze up.

"Uhhhh... I don't know, lucky I guess?" Vio didn't want them to know what had happened yet.

They group spent the day catching up on what they missed while seperated.

While Green, Blue, and Red slept, Vio and Shadow stayed awake. "Vio, are you ok?"

Shadow asked. "Yeah, just thinking..." Vio answered thoughtfully. "Vio, your my best

friend." Shadow figgeted. "But I can't forgive myself..." "For what?" Vio asked.

"For what I almost did to you in the Fire temple...I almost killed my only friend."

"I forgive you, you know...I wasn't going to break to mirror, I changed my mind before

I hit it. Becuse you where my first friend too." Vio smiled. "Shadow, I would have

missed you..." "Really?" Shadow's face lit up. "Don't worry, every one of us will stay

together, forever."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.9`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Only time will tell! Please comment.

-Silverwing365


	10. Silvershade

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Silvershade ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rain poured from the night sky. Light footsteps softly touching the ground and

rising again. The dragon's starlight silver wings glimmered as the beast swiftly dodged

thick pine trees in the forest. In the murky darkness three voices whispered softly.

"Warn the heros of their fate." They kept repeating the message. "...Before its

too late..."(1) "Naryu, Din, and Forerie...where are you going?" The dragon's beatiful voice

filled with despair. "We bid you farewell...Silvershade." Tears filled her silvery eyes.

_I must be strong..._Silvershade thought to herself. Silvershade rose from the forest,

above the clouds, drenched in moonlight. Sparkling mist coated her scales making her seem

to glow in the dark. She flew for hours, filled with greif but yet at the same time hope.

After for what seemed like forever she tilted her body downwards, cool air rushing beneath her wings.

Silvershade plunged beneath the clouds, rain dimming her scales, the single black streak across her

back blended with the darkness. She landed with her claws clacking agenst the stone pavement.

She was in a village. Small wooden homes lined the stone sidewalk, with a small well in the square

and a hospital in front of it. The dragon walked up to the window and peered inside.

There were five bedS, on each of them lay a single person, a sword leaned agenst the bed post.

The heros...Silvershade quietly tapped the window, hope to get one of their attention.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.10`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Only time will tell! Soon I am going on vacation, so I might

not be able to write, but if I am able to I'll still write daily. Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365

(1) I didn't even mean to rhyme, but it still fits.


	11. The Nightmare

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Nightmare ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(A/N: Okay, Just so you don"t get confused this chapter starts out with a nightmare Shadow is having)

It was night. The moon dimly lit the sky with no company of stars. They where running though a thicket, Shadow

was behind another boy, they where both young, running from an unseen force behind them. Suddenly the the boy turned

around, his eyes filled with fear._ 'No...it can't be...'_ Shadow couldn't beleve it. The boy had blonde hair and icy-blue eyes,

he wore a torn pale purple shirt. _'It's...Vio...I knew Vio when I was little?'_ Shadow thought. "Hurry! There gaining!" The young Vio said.

Shadow didn't want to know what was behind them and refused to look back. Contenuing to run blindly forward from the unknown threat

Shadow tripped over a tree root and his foot got caught under the growth. Vio turned around and began to pull Shadow out with all his

might. But it was too late. Infront of them stood a looming figure...Gannondorf, and around him where countless monsters. Two of which

grabbed Vio by his arms and Shadow(cracking the root)by the shirt. The boys thrashed wildly, trying to brake from their captors' grasp.

Gannondorf calmly walked up two the Shadow and Vio held side-by-side. "Ahhh...they barers of the triforce of courage, we finnaly meet."

"W-What do you want with us?" Vio asked, slightly wincing as the monster's claws dug into his skin. Gannondorf smiled evily.

"Kill the one in purple, the one in black is the one I shall use..." Vio's face paled, as Shadows filled with fear. Gannondorf's triforce resonated

and cast dark energy on Shadow, in which he screamed in agony, Gannondorf smiled and simply said, "The Hero's Shadow..."

"What did you do to him?" Vio yelled, enraged. "Lets just say your friend shall never step into the light again."Gannon replied.

Vio, taken aback by his answer, look at Shadow."Im so sorry, this is all my falt...I-I'll never forgive myself...Im horrorable..." A single tear

glinted from his eye. _No! Vio your wrong! You are my one and only true friend!_ Shadow thought. One of the monsters readyed itself

prepareing to destory the violet hero..._NOOOOOOOOOO! _Shadow screamed.

Shadow awoke, panting and sweaty from his nightmare. He shook his head to clear the horrorfing thoughts.

Was it a Dream, or Memory? Shadow suddenly heard a sound rapping against the window. Shadow groggly

got up and opened the door...

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.11`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Only time will tell! Im glad to be back from vacation, I can finnaly write again! Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	12. Friend or Foe?

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Friend or Foe? ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At the secound Shadow opened the door, Silvershade lept into the room, knocking over a table

and a couple of chairs. The noise of crashing chairs woke all the heros up. "Okay, is it nearly impossable

for a guy to get sleep around here?" Blue yelled, obvously grumpy from being woken. "Heros, I have been looking for

you." Silvershade said. "I've heard that alot..." Blue mumbled. "What do you need?" Green said, putting his hand on his sword's hilt.

"I don't _need_ anything, but I must warn you of something!" Silvershade replied, growing impatiant.

"What is it?" Blue implied. Silvershade was about to answer, but stopped herself."Umm...it might rain tomarrow..."

Silvershade drifted off. "You woke us up for that?" Blue groaned. The heros stared at the dragon.

"Whats your name?" Shadow asked breaking the silence. "Silvershade." The dragon answered simply.

"May I acommpany you on your quest?" Shadow looked over to Green. _She might be helpful...but she_

_might be working for Malador... _Green thought. "Sure..." Green replied. Red ran up the the dragon and put his arm's around her neck.

"We'll be friends forever!" Red squealed.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.12`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next?Sorry for the REALLY short chapter I'll make up for it! I can't wait for The Guardians of Ga'hoole movie to come out! Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	13. The First Dungon

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The First Dungon ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Despite that Vio's wounds have barely healed, the heros decied to travel again as long as Vio avoided

walking and rode on Silvershade's back. Saying their goodbyes as they left, and after a few hours the came up to a

temple, it had broad spikes that grew from the top and erie black doors. Sivershade insisted that she wait

outside. Vio, wanting to come with them, leaned on Shadow ,and limped through to huge doors with the

rest of the heros.

-Zelda's POV-

Zelda peered though to dark room, Malador was nowhere to be seen.

_What is he doing?_ She thought.

Picking a peice of her bracellet, she picked the lock.

The heros where halfway through the dungon, when they ran into a pretty hard puzzle.

Even Vio couldn't figure it out. There were five blocks, each laying on ice, and even though these puzzles are common,

this one was especally hard. But when it was solved, a boss key fell from the celling.

The heros journyed deeper to the boss door. "Vio, I think you should stay here." Shadow said, looking concered.

Vio indeed was tired and grugedly stayed outside the door, leaning against the wall.

They unlocked the vast door, and entered.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.13`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! I can't wait for The Guardians of Ga'hoole movie to come out! Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	14. The Second Nightmare

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Second Nightmare ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As the four heros entered the Boss Door, Vio leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

(A/N: Okay, now it's Vio's turn. It contenues where Shadow's dream left off and this time the viewpoint is switched.

When Shadow had his nightmare did you notice that Shadow never verbly talked and only thought words?

It's gonna be like that only with Vio this time.) Vio looked up an saw a large claw ready to swipe at him.

_Huh? What's going on?_ Vio closed his eyes, preparing for the blow...but it never came. Instead he heard a

a scream of pain. Vio looked foward in shock. _No...it can't be..._In front of him lay a younger version of

Shadow clutching his side. _Shadow took the blow for me!_ Vio, finding unknown strength broke free from

the monster's grasp. Bending down and lifting Shadow over his back, he ran. Ran away from the monsters

with all his might with the blacked out shadow on his back. For some reason the monster did not persue them

After geting a safe distance away from them, Vio layed Shadow against a tree and looked at his wounds.

Shadow had five very deep cuts that wrapped around his lower back and across his stomach.

Vio felt an overwhelming dread. _These were ment to be mine, why'd he take that blow for me!_

Vio took off his hat and wapped it around the wound as a makeshift bandage. Soon he had a fire going

and Shadow came too. "V-Vio..." Vio nodded. Shadow weakely moved his hand on his makeshift bandage.

"Thanks..." The two boys fell asleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.14`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	15. The Wind Mage

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````The Wind Mage ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vio awoke to hear the sound of the boss door breaking open.

A huge monster with beeming red eyes held his friends in its talons, slowly suffacating them.

Vio, still in no condition to fight, drew his bow. His hands where weak and shakey, but releases his aim,

but the arrow flew the opposite direction.

-In The Palace Of Winds-

"Hmmm?" A young man, wearing a violet apprentance robe and a cap, wondered.

His deep crimson eyes stared into a sphere in front of him. He was watching the whole scene.

_Seems as if the link with the good fastion sense missed, I suppose I should help..._

Suddenly, a strong wind blew taking the off-corse arrow into the left eye of the beast, causing it to burst into a

thick mist of puple dust. The other four lay on the ground, and slowly got up. "Vio, you sure saved us.' Green said.

Blue mumbled that he was 'tough' and could've maneged himself. "No... a wind did...someone is here..."

Vio flinched as a swiling black cloud appered, out of it steped Vaati, The Wind Mage.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.15`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! I know that pretty much everyone loves Vaati, so I

added him. Ps. the way Vaati refered to Vio as 'The Link with The Good Fashion Sense' was taken from another story,

I really liked it. Please don't kill meee...

Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	16. The Soccerer's Story

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````The Soccerer's Story ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"You!" Blue yelled. "What in Forore's name are you doing here!" Blue, being the hot-headed person

he is, charged streight into Vaati, swinging his sword. Vaati dodged easily, laughing all the while.

"Still don't trust me, huh?" Vaati grins. "Want to fight us again?" Green said.

"Don't humor me, who is to say that I battled you in the first place?" Vaati questioned.

"Huh? Of corse you battled us!" Blue replied. "He's not the same..." Shadow cuts in. "Ah, seems that

Shadow Hero seems to be catching on." Vaati nods knowingly. "You see, 'Vaati' is me, but the wind

demon you fought is called Gufuu. Ganondorf used me, promising to free me from the seal if I joined him.

So I did..." Vaati paused."Unaware that Ganondorf created Gufuu. One day he imprisoned me, and used

his puppet Gufuu to wreak havoc, that telling everyone that Gufuu is me." Vaati had a hint of sorrow in his

voice, which the Links found unusual. "Then he relesed me, but it was too late...and the goddesses they

...they..." Vaati stops and shaked his head. "Anyway, Im not that demon, so can I come with you?"

The heros looked at eachother for a second. Green stepped up. "Sure, but no funny stuff."

Vaati nods greatfully. "Thank You" The group exits the dungon.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.16`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! I know that pretty much everyone loves Vaati, so I

added him.

Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	17. About That Time

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````About that time... ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Ok, my mind may be loopy from not sleeping, but im gonna write a funny unimportent chapter,

YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS JUST A SIDE CHAPTER.

I would still like it if you read it though...xD)

(A/N: This chapter is a little ahead of the next chapter, it will catch up next chappy though.)

You know that time of night when its so late that everythings funny, time to relive that moment.

"Shadow, Dis is de demon unicorn, give me ze money!" Blue said in an Alnold Swazainger voice,

which caused a sleeping Shadow to burst out of his sleeping bag. "Wait, Im innocent!" Shadow squealed.

In Shadow's panic attack, the sleeping bag rolled off revealing his bright pink boxers, which caused even more laughter.

Suddenly, Vio burst into the tent. "WHO TOOK MY BOOK AND REPLACED IT WITH THIS!" Vio yelled,

holding up a stuffed bear with _Reading is for sissies_ sewn on it. Green, Red, and Blue broke out into

laughter. But when Vio saw Shadow, he also doubled over in was in the corner of the room,

defending himself from 'Arnold the invisible demon unicorn'. The insane laughter didn't phase Vaati,

who was sleeping like a rock, and snoring like a sailor. Silvershade grinned, talk about entertainment.

Soon after a couple more hours of the laugh fest, they all settled to sleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.17`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! Uhggg! The forces of nature won't let me sleep,

Im not even tired!

Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


	18. Vio's Lost Past

Disclamer: I don"t own Zelda, I wish I did though XD

But I do own Malador and Silvershade!

My first Fanfic please enjoy.

A/N:I was just sitting on the couch and BOOM! Inspiration struck! Anyway all the Links need a past- I always

saw them as different people. So I was thinking, Vio always seems sad, does he not? So I came up with a

idea. What if they where living a life, but came together when the four sword was pulled. Also this

has no link(or does it?) with Shadow and Vio's story, it's later, but don't worry the Vio Shadow thing will be exsplained soon.

Enjoy!

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````Vio's Lost Past ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The heros sat at a riverbank at dusk. Firefies hovered on the water, lighting the whole river up.

Even Blue was quiet as they watched the breathtaking scene. Vaati has made himself quite comfertable

with the group. But he was slowly drifting off to sleep, as was Red. Blue, Shadow and Green headed to the tents,

Silvershade laying on the soft grass. Time passed until Vio was the only one awake. He was reading, like always.

Until a small shimmer of light caught his eye. A firefly was drowning in the water. Vio moved over to the bank of the river,

and scooped the creature out. Suddenly a jolt ran through his body, it wasn't painful though. Then...darkness...

-Flashback-

A tall, lean, prince sat on a small throne next too that of a King's. The boy wore a fine purple robe of silk, edges trimmed with gold.

Underneath the robe, a deep purple tunic with a rich brown belt around his waist. On his head lay a silver crown, drecorated with purple

jewels, then blonde hair with icy exspresionless eyes. Vio relized it was himself. A king walked walked up next to him, and sat upon the

bigger throne. The king looked like Vio, you could see the fatherly ressemblence. The king was also tall, but more muscular than Vio,

he wore the same clothes, except that his robe was red and his crown was gold. The queen's seat looked long empty, as if she died

long ago. Vio father paid no mind to him, and only called a order. "Bring the prisoners forward!" His low voice echoed through the

castle. Soon, a group of chained villagers dragged themselves forward. The villagers look innocent. Ages varying from that of a small child

to to wise elders. A stout, short man from the side announced their crime. "The refuse to pay your taxes, sir." He said. "They're outragous!

If we could affored them we pay them in a heartbeat, but the are too exspensive." A man in front said. The others mumbled their agreements.

"Silence! Take them to the dungon!" The king ordered. Vio eyes filled with sorrow, but he quickly covered it. "You see son? Don't let the people

rule you!" His farther warned. "When you become the king, rule with an iron fist." He contenued. But Vio didn't want to be the king, he didn't want to

hurt anybody. "Your a smart lad, you'll be a powerful king one day!" But Vio knew his farther was cruel, and had no mercy. Soon after listening

to his farther's rant, the king left. It was time. Vio got up, sped down the hall, and down the steps into the dungon. Vio had always released the

prisoners, ever since he was little. His father never checked the dungons, so he wouldn't notice. Vio grabbed a key and unlocked the cells.

"Come with me." He whispered. They had no choice, so they followed. Slowly he lead them threw the castle's chambers until they reached

ouside the castle. They waved him farewell. "The young hero." One whispered. "He will make a great King." said another. _King._ How he

become to hate that word. On his way back his worst nightmare became real. "Hello, _Young Hero."_ His father said. Vio flinched.

"I-Im sorry, I-I didn't m-mean-" "Dirty Traitor!" He father cut in. Swiftly he picked Vio up by the neck. "F-Farther im s-sorry, please, don't h-hurt me.."

Vio choaked out. "Too late!" He yelled, throwing him to his left. Vio crashed hard into the wall, shivering, then fell limply to the ground. His father

punched him hard in the the ribs, he swore he heard one crack. Vio yelped. The king picked Vio up once more throwing him by a sharp rocks. The

sharp rocks cut into his skin, Vio screamed in agony. After a few more rounds, his father stopped. "Begone! Leave this place!" Vio got up and painfully

hobbled into the night. Never to see his home again.

_He hurt me because he loves me..._ Vio thought._ If so, love hurts..._

Vio awoke, but he did not scream, only curled up into a ball and sobbed.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````End of ch.18`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: What will happen next? Tune in and find out! Sorry, that chapter was pretty angst...

Please comment. (Im desperate!)

-Silverwing365


End file.
